


Mi fai perdere la testa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chakra insanguinato [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: #WhatIf, #agegap, Love, M/M, PWP, WI-Itachi non ha mai dovuto sterminare la sua famiglia, m/m - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'attrazione di Shikamaru e Itachi va oltre le differenze, anche di età.





	Mi fai perdere la testa

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.  
> Prompt! PROMPT! Naruto, Itachi/Shikamaru, what-if | [FANDOM]: Naruto| Personaggio/Pairing: Itachi/Shikamaru | Avvisi: What-if; Itachi non ha mai dovuto sterminare la sua famiglia| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 781

Mi fai perdere la testa

Shikamaru prese in bocca le chiavi, tenendo una delle buste della spesa con il ginocchio, mentre ne teneva un’altra con l’altra mano.

< Ho dovuto fare più spesa possibile adesso che finalmente mi hanno pagato per l’ultima missione. Ultimamente scarseggiano per tutti i ninja > pensò. Riuscì a tenere ferma la busta e recuperò le chiavi, aprì velocemente, rimise le chiavi in bocca e recuperò la busta che già si stava aprendo. Entrò in casa e corse fino al divano, lasciando cadere tutte le spese.

Si voltò, udendo la porta chiudersi e impallidì, vedendo Itachi in piedi davanti a lui.

“S-sei tornato…” esalò. 

Itachi gli sfilò le chiavi dalla bocca e lo premette contro la parete, iniziando a baciarlo ripetutamente, bloccandogli le labbra con e propria, passandogli le mani sotto i vestiti.

Shikamaru gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli legati ad ananas.

“Non potevo perdermi i tuoi esami per diventare _chuunin_ ” soffiò Itachi. Lo baciò con ancora più passione, bloccandogli la lingua con la propria. 

< Persino nei momenti di passione, rimane sempre composto, controllato. Mi piace proprio questa sua indole matura, così simile alla mia placida e studiata > pensò.

Itachi iniziò a spogliarlo.

< La mia piccola ombra. L’ho conosciuto perché era il compagno in classe del mio fratellino, ma il modo in cui guardava le nuvole, il genio che celava a fatica, mi hanno attratto.

I suoi occhi non sono cambiati, in loro c’è la stessa scintilla di allora, quel bagliore d’ingegno >. 

“Sfiorarti mi fa quasi male, mi rendi elettrico” esalò Shikamaru. 

Itachi lo fece stendere sul divano, facendogli sfiorare le buste con la testa e gli si mise di sopra a cavalcioni, iniziando a spogliarsi. 

“Mai quanto mi fa male perdere ogni volta che giochiamo a shogi” rispose. Notò l’eccitazione evidente di Shikamaru nonostante i pantaloni e glieli slacciò, liberandolo. Finì di spogliare entrambi, i loro corpi ignudi si strusciarono, i loro fianchi si congiunsero. 

Shikamaru avvertì un formicolare all’altezza del bassoventre. 

< So che è sbagliato, tutto questo. Se si scoprisse la verità, perderei la mia dignità, apparire come un folle e un perverso agli occhi di tutti.

Eppure non riesco a vivere senza le sue mani che s’insinuano sotto i miei vestiti, su di me, che mi stringano la pelle, mi tolgano il respiro. Voglio la sua lingua sul collo > pensò. Gettò indietro la testa e ansimò, alla ricerca di aria. 

Shikamaru avvertì il chakra dell’altro penetrarlo, attraversarlo, proseguire lungo le sue vene. Strofinò il suo bacino contro quello dell’altro, sentendo Itachi morderlo, baciarlo e leccarlo. 

Il respiro di Itachi era bollente.

Shikamaru avvertì la mano dell’altro tra le cosce, le nocche che gli sfioravano l’inguine, lì, dove c’era la leggera peluria nera. Gemette e si aggrappò al divano, mentre un dito bollente lo penetrava.

Una confezione di tofu scivolò fuori dalla busta e cadde con un tonfo a terra.

Shikamaru strisciò la testa su e giù, mentre sentiva l’altra mano di Itachi stringergli l’erezione, passando le dita su e giù. 

Itachi ascoltò Shikamaru sospirare di piacere e ghignò.

< Mi fa ridere sapere che questo giovane cervo, sempre così pigro, con me si eccita così facilmente. Non riesce a trattenersi, esige i miei gesti, le mie attenzioni >.

< Odio sembrargli un ragazzino che non sa gestirsi > pensò Shikamaru, mettendogli la mano sulla sua, facendogli velocizzare i movimenti sul suo membro.

Itachi lo penetrò con un secondo dito, ed un terzo, continuando a prepararlo.

< Ogni volta mi sento così nudo, indifeso davanti a lui. Però non è tanto imbarazzo, quanto abbandono e calore. Sì, m’inebetisce > pensò Shikamaru, anche l’altro era eccitato.

Itachi gli prese il capezzolo tra le labbra e lo avvolse con la lingua, mentre finiva di prepararlo con le dita. 

Shikamaru mugolava, gemeva di piacere, gli sfuggirono dei versi rochi.

Itachi gli lasciò andare il capezzolo turgido e appoggiò la fronte su quella dell’altro. 

Le cose fredde nelle buste si stavano sciogliendo.

Shikamaru si aggrappò con forza al corpo muscoloso dell’altro con le gambe e gridò, mentre Itachi entrava dentro di lui, Shikamaru gli tenne i fianchi per obbligarlo a entrare più a fondo.

“Quando vieni, pensi a me?” lo interrogò Itachi.

“S-sì” esalò Shikamaru.

< Non ha bisogno del potere nei suoi occhi per controllare i miei sogni e i frutti della mia mente > pensò. I suoi pensieri si confusero, mentre si artigliava con le dita sempre più forte.Venne, mentre le spinte di Itachi si facevano sempre più forti, divenendo regolari.

Itachi continuò a prenderlo.

< Ho fatto tanti errori nella mia vita, ma lui è l’unica cosa giusta, per quanto sembri sbagliata > pensò, venendo a sua volta dentro di lui.


End file.
